Repeat the Sounding Joy
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: Alvin is obsessed with Christmas presents for himself.  Simon doesn't know what he'll buy Jeanette.  Eleanor is having a difficult time with the church play she's in.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Repeat the Sounding Joy

_Yay! I was actually able to get it done in time! This story was originally planned to be much longer, but I had to shorten it quite a bit. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas, everyone!_

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us.

"I can't believe it's only three more days until Christmas!" Jeanette commented to Simon.

He handed her a piece of Scotch tape. "I know what you mean. It seemed as though it was only two weeks until Christmas, and now it is nearly upon us."

Jeanette used the scissors to curl the ribbon. "I feel like I have so much left to do!"

"And yet you don't." Simon gave Jeanette a gift tag. "You already finished picking up the presents for the Angel Tree project. Eleanor and Miss Miller don't need your help with baking anymore."

"Thank goodness for that! I kept dropping everything." She picked up a Barbie doll to wrap next.

"We finished the props for the church play. The only thing you have left to do is finish wrapping these presents and deliver them to the Toys for Tots center."

"I guess there is less than I thought," Jeanette smiled. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"You are quite welcome."

Simon handed her the pen to write out the last gift tag and reluctantly and rose to leave. "I suppose I'll see you on Christmas Eve next."

She nodded. "Thank you again. Farewell!"

"Goodbye."

Simon sighed contentedly as he walked out the Chipettes' door. Ever since his trip to France with the Chipettes, Simon had felt differently about Jeanette. He was constantly thinking about her instead of physics and calculus like he normally did. Everywhere he went, something was always reminding him of her. He would see a book by her favorite author, food she liked at the store, or some object that reminded him of their experiences. The color purple was suddenly everywhere. Then, whenever he was around her, he felt himself get warm. His stomach would flip. Sometimes he couldn't even talk. Simon thought he was going insane, yet he didn't want these things to end.

Now that it was Christmastime, Simon wanted to buy Jeanette the perfect present. That was easier thought than accomplished. In the past, he had simply bought her a book she wanted. Simon felt now that this was too impersonal. He wanted something that she could treasure always. But what? He also didn't know how he would be able to buy it. Most of his money had gotten loaned to Alvin.

Last week however, a solution seemed to have provided itself. Alvin had seen a flyer on a lamp post in their neighborhood, advertising for a Community Christmas Lights contest. The best decorated house in the neighborhood would receive a five hundred dollar cash prize. Since Alvin had been searching for a way to get money to buy himself presents, he leapt at the chance to win, but he couldn't decorate the house by himself. Alvin tried to talk Simon into helping him. Simon had been reluctant to help at first, but after Alvin agreed to split half of the money with him, he agreed.

Simon, who had volunteered to string the outdoor lights anyways, decorated the house with dazzling lights. He used almost every color and type of light imaginable. Alvin had helped him set up the moving light figures, and they created various themes around the yard. One scene was of Santa and his elves at the North Pole. Another scene was based on the Nutcracker ballet. Alvin had made a family of snowmunks for a theme, and Simon had been able to string lights through them to illuminate them. A Nativity scene was front and center. To top it all off, Simon had modified Theodore's train set to drive around the perimeter of the yard. It was now covered in tiny iridescent bulbs with a lighted sign on the caboose that read, "Merry Christmas from the Sevilles". The contest ended yesterday, and they would learn the judges' results by 3:00 p.m. that day. Alvin was sure they would win. Simon hoped they would, or he wouldn't have anything to give Jeanette.

Inside his house, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled the air.

"Are you still baking, Theodore?"

"This is my last batch of cookies." Theodore pulled a tray from the oven and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Watch out, Rodney. I don't want you getting burned. And no, this is not a batch of dog treats."

Rodney pouted and eyed Theodore's hands for any crumbs he might spill.

"If you need any help, let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Simon."

Alvin popped into the kitchen. "And if you need any help eating them, just let me know! Simon, I'm glad you're back! Do you think that I should buy this game or this one with my share?" He pointed to an ad.

"You haven't even won the contest yet." Theodore said.

Alvin ignored Theodore and continued talking with Simon. "I think that this one would be more fun, but it kind of sounds like the one I already have."

"I'm not sure. I haven't played in a while."

"Oh! I forgot to show you this commercial!" Alvin dragged his brother away.

"Bye, guys," Theodore sighed. "Well, Rodney, it's just you and me." Theodore gave him a piece of a cookie, and Rodney wagged his tale happily.

Theodore had been very busy with his baking this year. He had not only made cookies for his family and friends but the whole town as well. As soon as these cookies were done, he intended to give cookies to everyone on his block. He had already delivered cookies to patients and nurses at the hospital. For the past month, Theodore had taken Rodney to visit some the patients who were sick. Being stuck in the hospital was bad enough but having to stay through the holidays was especially depressing. You weren't able to participate in the Christmas traditions. You missed out on all the fun. Some patients didn't even have family to visit them. Seeing Rodney and Theodore brightened their day and made staying in the hospital a little easier. Even the nurses had grown to look forward to their visits. Theodore saw how many endless hours they worked, sacrificing time they would rather be spending with their families, and wanted to reward them by bringing them cookies. Everyone had loved them, and Theodore was excited to see how this next delivery of cookies would turn out.

"I'm home!" Dave called from the front door.

"Hello, Dave!" Simon greeted from the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" called Alvin from the living room. He just finished adding the latest Nerf gun to his Christmas list.

Theodore gave Dave a hug, and Rodney jumped up at him. "Wanna cookie?"

"No, thanks, Theodore." Dave gently put Rodney down. "I want to relax right now. I'm so tired. These next few days off will be just what I need."

"What, no present to add for me under the tree?" Alvin asked after Dave walked in.

"No." Dave scowled. "What are these papers all over the floor?"

"My Christmas list. I was numbering the pages."

"THIS is your list?"

"I told you it was long."

"Alvin, this is excessive. There is no way you're getting everything on your list. You're not even getting everything on one page."

"Why not? I've been pretty good this year."

"Christmas isn't about presents, and I'm tired of hearing you talk about it. You even talk about it in your sleep."

"That's what Christmas is about, right? Look at the stores and commercials. They're just asking you to buy! Oh, look! This is what I'm going to buy with my prize money!" Alvin pointed to the TV commercial for the Veloci-machine 5000.

"It's no ordinary skateboard!" the announcer said in a fast, cool-sounding voice. "It has a built-in sensor that helps you make the twists and turns you need. It glows in the dark. It's made of indestructible material. It even has a secret hidden compartment!"

Alvin was quoting with the announcer, "It's the gift every kid wants this year!"

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." Dave crossed his arms. "I mean it; you better stop this, Alvin. If you want anything for Christmas, I don't want to hear another word about presents come from your mouth. I'll cure your selfishness if I have to return everything to the store!"

Angry, Alvin snatched up his list and stormed upstairs. "Why did Dave have to spoil my good mood?" he thought. "I guess I'll just talk about presents to myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us.

"Alvin! Simon!"

"What does Dave want?" Alvin grumbled as he followed his brother downstairs.

"Theodore is ready to deliver his cookies, and I want you two to help him."

"Alright, Dave." Simon immediately bundled up.

"But Dave," protested Alvin, "I'm expecting the judges to call back at any minute."

Dave looked at Alvin, trying to stay calm. This is exactly why he wanted to send Alvin with Theodore. He hoped that Theodore would be able to teach him something. "Alvin, please help your brother."

"You don't have to, Alvin," Theodore despondently remarked.

Alvin hated to see Theodore so sad. "No, I'll go, but Dave, call me the second you hear from them."

Dave nodded his head, intending on doing no such thing. It could wait until Alvin got home. "Try not to stay out too late."

"Don't worry, Dave, we'll be back by dinner." Theodore finishing loading up the wagon with the bags of baked goods.

Simon hooked the leash on Rodney's collar. Rodney barked a "goodbye" to Dave. They both followed Theodore out the door. Alvin, arms folded, brought in the rear.

"Goodbye, boys!" Dave waved and shut the door.

"It's cold out here," Alvin complained.

Simon ignored him. "Where are we going first, Theodore?"

"We'll start at the end of the block then make our way back home."

"That's a lot of houses we have to stop at," whined Alvin, staring at the wagon brimming with cookie bags.

"It'll go by fast."

As they walked, Alvin took note of the Christmas decorations, sizing the competition they'd have. Simon was thinking about gift ideas for Jeanette. To fill up the quiet, Theodore talked about the first thing that popped into his head. Rodney walked happily alongside them.

"This is our first house?" Alvin asked fifteen minutes later.

"Yup." Theodore rang the doorbell.

"But we don't even know them," he whispered.

"Shh!"

"Hello?" a woman in her late thirties answered.

"Hi," Theodore greeted brightly, "we just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!" He handed her a bag.

"Why, thank you!" she exclaimed, looking inside it. "That's so sweet of you! Merry Christmas to you too. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, " Alvin quickly answered.

Simon nudged him. He whispered to Theodore, "Don't worry, we'll deliver some while you visit." He could tell his little brother wanted to go.

"I'd love to come in, thank you."

"Now, please tell me what cookies are in here. I know these are snowballs." Her voice faded as she shut the door behind them.

"Theodore only has a few of the bags marked," observed Simon. "It must not matter who gets the rest of them." He handed some to Alvin. "You take this street, and I'll take the other side."

"Fine." Alvin walked to the next house and rang the doorbell. "Merry Christmas from the Sevilles!"

The man who answered looked strangely at the bag. "What's this?"

"Cookies. My brother made them."

The gentleman stood blankly looking at the bag. "In the four years that I've lived here, no neighbor has ever knocked on my door, let alone given me something for Christmas." His eyes met Alvin's, who could see the man was trying to hold back his tears. "I haven't had Christmas cookies since my wife died. Thank you. God bless you, and a very merry Christmas to you!"

"Thanks," Alvin said quietly as the door closed. "Wow, he was really touched." He knocked at the next house, but no one was home. He decided to leave the gift in their mailbox and moved on. Almost everyone had the same reaction to the cookies. They were surprised by the present, happily wished him a merry Christmas, and went back inside. When he was done delivering what he had in his hands, he met up with Simon and Theodore, and they walked to the next street.

"What did that lady do, Theodore?"

"She just asked what cookies they were and thanked me again," Theodore answered Simon. "She told me that she had three little kids who would really appreciate them."

"That's the same situation with the family living in that yellow house," Simon indicated with his index finger. "She's a single mother working long hours, and she didn't have time to bake this year. She told me your gift would make her son's day."

"See, Alvin, doesn't this make you feel good?"

"Kinda."

The Chipmunks were able to deliver the gifts quickly at the next few streets, as most of the people weren't home or wouldn't answer the door. They did stop at a few houses to help the residents. One elderly man needed his sidewalk shoveled and the ice removed. Another person asked them to hold his ladder steady, so he could fix some of his Christmas decorations. They helped a new mother unload the groceries from her car, and Alvin even helped watch a two-year-old while Simon helped the girl's father with his car.

"I'm tired," Theodore sighed.

"Me too," agreed Simon. "This is the last street before our own."

"Good. I've had fun, but I can't wait to go on the couch."

Alvin, who had still been unusually quiet, stopped in front of the next house. "I never noticed that before. Look at the bedroom window."

Theodore and Simon did as they were instructed. It wasn't actually a window anymore but a hole in the side of the house. Around the opening, the wood was charred, and the paint was black. It looked like the fire had affected the whole side of that house. In some parts, the fire had burned all the way to the frame, and a beam was missing. A blue tarp was taped from the inside of the house in an attempt to keep out the snow.

"There must have been a fire," Simon solemnly commented.

"How sad," Theodore nodded.

Even Rodney hung his head. Trying to shake off the sinking feeling he had, Alvin went back to business and knocked at the door. Christmas music could be heard from the inside.

"Hello?" a young boy of about ten answered.

"Hi, we wanted to give you something."

"Merry Christmas!" Theodore declared as Simon held up the gift for him.

"Wow, thanks! Mom!"

"What is it, Samuel?" His mother walked over, drying her hands off.

"These people just gave us some Christmas cookies."

"That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you. Please come inside for a minute, and I'll fix you some hot cocoa."

"With mini marshmallows!" Samuel added.

The Chipmunks could not pass up such an inviting offer. After being outside for two hours, something warm to drink was just what they needed. They were surprised by the inside of the house. It was neat and clean, yet cramped. Moving boxes were stacked in the corners of the kitchen. The living room looked like it was also set up like a bedroom, with an alarm clock and comb on a chest and bed pillows stacked next to the couch. The house was just as cold as it was outside. Even though no Christmas decorations could be seen, the warmth of the Christmas spirit emanated from the house.

"You must pardon the cold," the mother explained as she started getting out the mugs. "We can't put wood on the fire until it gets dark. That's the only way to conserve the firewood."

"That's alright," Simon reassured.

"You have a lovely home," complimented Theodore.

"Thank you."

Rodney wagged his tail, and after asking, Samuel started petting him. The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Hines and asked the Chipmunks a few questions. They sat down on the couch and sipped the soothing hot drink.

After a few minutes of silence, Simon gently asked, "When did the fire happen?"

"About four months ago," answered Mrs. Hines. "The firefighters thought it was caused from a faulty wire. Samuel's and Marcus's rooms were destroyed, along with most of the upstairs. We moved what was left from the rooms to downstairs. The boys sleep in here because it's the warmest place in the house at night."

"We're so sorry," Theodore said.

"I thought you weren't allowed to live in a house after there has been a fire." Simon remarked.

"We can't afford to move out right now. As soon as we save enough money, we will."

Alvin finally asked Samuel what was on his mind, "You lost everything in your room?"

"Pretty much."

"How can you survive? I mean, all the collections you must have had, the games, the toys, everything you had when you were little, gone. I'd be so upset!"

"I was at first, but I learned something important. All the toys that I had, I loved them once I got them, but after a while they started to get boring. They just sat in my room collecting dust. After they were destroyed in the fire, I realized that I didn't need most of the stuff that I had. Don't get me wrong; I really miss some of my stuff. I'd love to have it back. But you know what I would have missed more than my stuff? My dad. He almost died in the fire. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. Once you think about it that way, you don't need toys so bad anymore. I've been pretty happy ever since. I have my mom, my dad, and my brother. That's all I need."

Mrs. Hines smiled proudly at her son and kissed him on his head.

"That's a great lesson," Theodore praised, and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Simon got up from his seat. "Thank you so much for the hot chocolate, but we should leave now. We have to finish delivering the cookies before it gets too dark."

"Of course. Thank you for stopping by."

The Chipmunks left and finished delivering the bags. Alvin was quiet for the rest of the trip. For once he was not thinking about the contest but what Samuel had said.

"_He lost everything, yet he's still happy. I can't even imagine if that happened to me. And here I am whining about getting more stuff. I feel so guilty. I don't want anything for Christmas now. If I even win the contest, I'm going to use the money to buy presents for others._"

Simon had come to an important decision as well. It was doubtful that they had won the contest, and he had to assume the worst. He decided that he would make something for Jeanette. That wasn't what he had wanted to do for her, but he had no choice. He just hoped that she would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eleanor sat on her bed staring blankly at the pages in her hand. She had been trying for the past hour and a half to rehearse her lines for the church play on Christmas Eve. Memorizing her lines wasn't the problem. She had learned them by heart. Eleanor was having difficulties with performing the lines. "Ugh!" She flopped on her back. "I can't do it!"

"Can't do what?" Jeanette asked. Her arms were full of the Toys for Tots presents.

"I can't be Mary in the play. I've rehearsed my lines 'til I'm blue in the face, but it just doesn't feel like I'm connecting with the role. I feel like I'm overdoing it. Playing Mary is a such an honor. I don't want to disrespect her."

Jeanette stared at the presents she was holding. "_I was going to deliver these now, but it can wait. She needs me._" She put them aside and gently sat down on the bed next to Eleanor. "What's the first scene you need to rehearse?"

"The scene where the angel visits Mary."

Jeanette nodded. "Let me get something to help me with your lines. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out her Bible. It had been a long time since she had pulled it out. She had intended on reading it several times, but school and Christmas activities had gotten in the way. "_That has to change._" While she was finding the story in Luke chapter 1, she tried to give Eleanor some background to the story. "Did you know that Mary was a teenager when she had Jesus?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"Yes. She was only a few years older than us. Here's the story." Jeanette glanced over the pages. "Alright, I'm going to tell you the story in my own way. Try to imagine that you're Mary."

"Okay." Eleanor situated herself on her pillow and closed her eyes, picturing what Jeanette said.

"Centuries ago, there once lived a teenaged girl named Mary. Now Mary was betrothed to a carpenter named Joseph. She was a little nervous about getting married but excited too. All she could think about was the wedding plans. What would she wear for the wedding? What would married life be like? What would she need for her new house? The last thing she was thinking about was seeing an angel. But one day, she saw just that! Mary was so afraid; she couldn't believe her eyes!

'Rejoice, highly favored one, the Lord is with you; blessed are you among women!' the angel Gabriel told her.

'Rejoice?' Mary thought. 'I'm scared; I don't feel like rejoicing! And why is he calling me a favored one? I'm no better than anyone else in my city. I've gotten mad at people. I've lied to my mother before about doing my chores. What could this mean?'

Smiling, he spoke, 'Don't be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God.'

This reassured her a small bit. But then Gabriel told her something that made her shake all over again. He said she was going to have a baby, not just any baby. It was the Son of God! He was going to do great things and become a king over an everlasting kingdom. She was amazed. She was going to have a baby!

'But how?' she suddenly asked. 'I'm not married yet. Do you mean after Joseph and I get married?'

Gabriel shook his head. 'God Himself will be His Father, not Joseph. He will create the baby inside of you.'

Mary looked confused.

'Remember, with God, nothing is impossible.'

Mary nodded her head and thought about what the angel was telling her. She was going to have a baby, the Son of God (the Creator of everything), before she was married. Back then, women were killed if they had a baby before they were married. Who would believe that an angel had told her this would happen? How could she tell her parents? She couldn't hide something like that forever. Would they kick her out of the house? What if Joseph wouldn't marry her anymore? What would she do?

Then Mary took a deep breath and said, 'I will be the Lord's servant. Let everything that you told me happen.'

After she said that, Gabriel disappeared as suddenly as he came."

Eleanor was sitting up straight now, intently listening. "What happened after that?"

Jeanette glanced at the Bible again and continued. "Mary went with haste to stay with her cousin Elizabeth for three months. She had to tell somebody about what she had seen, and she knew Elizabeth would understand. Her cousin was miraculously having a baby as well. Her visit gave her comfort and reassured her for the next task she would have: telling Joseph and her family. When she got home, they could tell she was pregnant. It was a miracle that they didn't kill her, but Mary was still punished. People would give her dirty looks when she went to the market. Her friends stopped talking to her. Very few people believed she was innocent.

'But Joseph, you have to believe me!' Mary pleaded when she had to tell him. 'I haven't cheated on you. There is no one else but you. God did this to me. He sent an angel to tell me this would happen.' She wiped the tears from her eyes and prayed Joseph would believe her.

If an angel wouldn't have visited Joseph in a dream, maybe he wouldn't have believed Mary, but he did. He was still going to marry her. That made Mary so happy and so thankful to God! Knowing that he believed her helped make her pregnancy easier. Months went by, and Mary's due date was almost here. Then, she found out that she and Joseph had to travel to a strange city named Bethlehem for a census. Mary was discouraged when Joseph told her. She being so pregnant was uncomfortable already. Now she'd have to ride on a donkey under the hot sun. The trip would last for days. What if she gave birth on the way there? Mary remembered how she was pregnant in the first place. She knew God would take care of them.

The trip exhausted them. When they finally arrived in Bethlehem, all they wanted to do was sleep on a nice warm bed. God had other plans. Mary went into labor. Joseph tried in vain to find her a room. They were all filled by other travelers who had come for the census. Finally, an innkeeper said they could sleep in his stable. Mary didn't want to stay there, but what choice did they have? Stables back then were actually caves, not something that looked like a barn. It was cold, maybe damp. The stench from the animals was almost unbearable. It was here that Mary gave birth to the Son of God. She laid him down to sleep in the safest place she could think of. It was a manger that the cows had eaten out of. Mary wished that she could do more for her baby, but she knew that God was smiling down on her as well as smiling up at her every time she put Him to sleep."

Eleanor mused, "Mary had so much faith. I don't think I could ever do that. She was an amazing woman."

"Yes, she was." Jeanette set the Bible aside. "Does that help you at all?"

Eleanor picked up her lines. "I think so. Can I practice them with you?"

"Of course!"

For the next half hour, Eleanor rehearsed her lines. No, she didn't rehearse them; she lived them. Thanks to Jeanette, she felt like it had happened to her, and she was confident about acting them out.

"You were wonderful!" Jeanette clapped enthusiastically when she had finished.

"Really?"

"You weren't overacting one bit."

"Thanks, Jeanette." She gave her sister a big hug.

"You're welcome. I know you're going to be great. Just remember," Jeanette looked closely Eleanor, "the true meaning of Christmas isn't about acting or presents, or even how wonderful Mary was. The true meaning of Christmas is the celebration of God giving us His only Son Jesus, who would one day die on the cross for our sins. That is something to be truly thankful for."

"You are completely right." She saw the pile of presents. "Do you want some help delivering these?"

"Yes, please."

Together they picked them up and walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theodore stamped his boots by the door to shake the snow off and warm his toes.

"We're home, Dave!" he announced.

"Hi, boys! Did you get everything delivered?"

"Uh-huh."

"We had a delightful experience," Simon added, putting his gloves in his coat pockets.

"I made soup for dinner. I thought it would warm you up."

Theodore gave him a hug. "Thanks."

"Dave," Alvin walked over to him after everyone was gone, "I…um." He paused and looked around. "I'm sorry I put up a fuss about going. It wasn't so bad." He abruptly walked up the stairs.

Dave scratched his head. "I didn't think it would actually work. He didn't even ask about the contest. I'll tell him at dinner."

Alvin picked up his cellphone and called Brittany.

"Hello?" she answered in her sweet voice.

"Hey," Alvin said in a quiet voice that still possessed his suave demeanor around girls. "What do you have planned for Christmas Eve?"

"You should know what," she retorted. "You're going to meet us at the church, so we can watch Eleanor in the play. Then we'll come back to our house, eat dinner, sing a few carols, and open presents from each other."

"I know all that. I mean, beforehand. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She sounded puzzled.

"Wrong!" Alvin smiled. "You're meeting me at the park at 2:00."

"Why?"

"Just be there. You won't want to miss it." He hung up the phone and started looking in the phone book. "Hello, Maud?"

"After we helped Mrs. Randolph find her glasses, we dropped the last bag off at Mr. Carson's house. He wasn't home." Theodore dipped the crust of bread into his broth.

"You did have quite an afternoon," Dave said. "I'm so proud of all of you for being such good neighbors. Helping each other is one thing that Christmas is all about."

"We certainly did that," Alvin remarked, proud of what they had accomplished.

After a moment's silence, Simon asked, "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I got a phone call from a Mr. Hector. He said something about winning first prize in a contest." Dave was having a difficult time controlling the excitement in his voice.

"Really?" Theodore exclaimed.

"We won?" Simon stood up.

Alvin grinned from ear to ear. "Congratulations, Simon! I knew your hard work would pay off."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Alvin.

"Well, he did a nice job, didn't he?"

They nodded, and Dave continued. "He stopped by the house while you were gone and gave me the cash prize. I put the envelope in my drawer."

"Great! Then we have just enough time to use it to shop for last minute Christmas presents, right Simon?"

"Right." Simon thought that he could buy Jeanette something else to go with the gift he was going to start making her after dinner.

Dave sighed. "_Maybe Alvin hasn't changed._"

It was Alvin's turn to wash the dishes, Theodore's turn to dry them, and Simon's turn to put them away. Dave decided he would wrap the last of their presents while they were preoccupied. Rodney, who was exhausted from his excursion, slept by the fireplace.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow to spend the money?" Theodore asked Alvin.

"I'm not exactly sure. Definitely the toy store. Oh, do you remember that computer store we went to last week?"

"Yes," Simon answered.

"I want to buy Dave that thing he wanted there."

"That was expensive, Alvin."

"I know, but I want to get it."

Theodore volunteered some of his money to help pay for it, and Simon did the same.

"So you'll come with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Theodore answered.

Simon nodded. "I have a couple things to buy myself."

"Great! I want to buy something else for Brittany too." Alvin added sheepishly, "All I've bought her is a gift card."

"She would appreciate something more," Simon agreed.

The next day, Alvin woke up bright and early, dragging his brothers out of bed. They

grumbled about losing sleep, but after they saw Alvin's excitement, they could not say no to him. Simon suggested that they bring the wagon to bring their purchases home.

"We just need to learn how to drive," muttered Alvin. "That would solve everything."

The first place they shopped at was the toy store, and Alvin went straight to where they were displaying the Veloci-machine 5000.

"There's that beautiful skateboard."

"You're still getting it?" inquired Simon.

"You bet! It's not for me though."

"I thought that's what you wanted to buy with your money."

Alvin swallowed before explaining. "After what Samuel told us yesterday, I don't want it anymore. I don't care what I get. I want to use my money to do something good for once."

Bewildered, Theodore asked, "Then who's it for?"

"You'll see. Now help me pick out a few more toys. I want them cheaper, so I can buy as much as possible."

Theodore and Simon watched as he filled the cart with toys, talking happily about them as he did. Theodore tugged on Simon's sleeve and whispered something to Simon, who nodded his head.

"I need to go next door," Alvin said while they were in line.

Simon suggested, "Perhaps we should split up, Alvin, and meet back here in a couple hours."

"Sounds fine to me."

Alvin was able to finish most of his shopping at the mall. When they met up, they went to a couple stores in a shopping center nearby. Four hours passed before Alvin was satisfied with what he had bought.

"This is going to be a Christmas to remember!" he exclaimed.

"It most certainly will be." Simon tightly clutched the bag that had Jeanette's present in it.

"I think it's turning out to be a great Christmas already!" Theodore beamed as he stared at the glistening snow in front of them. "Do you have any money left, Simon?"

"Yes, plenty to save for a later occasion."

"What about you, Alvin?"

"$3.16."

"That didn't last long."

"No, but it was well-spent."

They walked passed a bell-ringer outside of a grocery store that was collecting money for Salvation Army. Simon put a ten-dollar bill in. Theodore emptied his pockets.

"All the change I have."

Alvin lingered. He dropped in three one-dollar bills, a dime, a nickel, and a penny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas Eve was cool and sunny. A small amount of the snow had melted, but there was still plenty left to have a white Christmas. At the Chipettes' house, Jeanette was helping Eleanor with the finishing touches of her costume.

"Thanks for fixing the hem."

"You're welcome, Eleanor. Do you need me to listen to any of your lines?"

"Nope. I just need to stop being so nervous." She laughed.

"You'll do great." Jeanette gave her a hug.

"Thank you. Something inside tells me that I'll be okay too."

Brittany, who had been looking in her closet, let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish Alvin would have told me where we are going. I need to know what to wear!"

"He didn't give any clues?" Eleanor asked.

"No! He's so full of secrets! I love that about him, and I hate it!"

"Simon told me Alvin has been acting odd these past couple of days," Jeanette remarked.

"He better not be in a mood today," Brittany warned.

The doorbell rang, and Jeanette answered it. "Alvin! You're early. Brittany isn't going to like that."

"I'm not here for Brittany." He was carrying several bags. "I'm here for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Is there still time to give some presents to the Toys for Tots?"

"No, Alvin. They already took everything. However, the church will be delivering some food to the shelters tonight. I'm sure there are some children there who could use these." Jeanette took them from his hands. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. Tell Brittany I'll see her in a half hour. Bye!"

"Bye." She closed the door and set the bags down. "Simon was right about Alvin. He is acting peculiar. Yet, when has Simon ever been wrong?"

Brittany stood at the edge of the park with her arms crossed, leaning on one hip. She straightened the fur on her knitted shawl collar. She looked at her jeweled heart-shaped watch. "1:59. He'll be here any minute." She looked around for any signs of him. "Is that jingle bells I hear?"

She turned her head to look in the road. In the distance, Brittany could see a white horse coming very slowly towards her. "Who's that?"

"Hi, Brittany!" Alvin waved from the sleigh that was attached to the horse. "Care for a ride in my one-horse open sleigh?"

She stared in shock. The horse, old-looking yet cheerful, had a bright wreath around his neck and jingle bells attached to his harness. The sleigh was decorated with garland and poinsettias. Rodney was sitting happily next to Alvin with a collar of jingle bells around his neck. "Alvin, how did you manage this?" she squealed. "It's fantastic!"

"Why, this is Alvin's Pride, an old friend." Alvin patted the horse's back, and he whinnied in response. "I was able to pick him up this morning at the pony farm where he lives. He spent the morning visiting at my house. Now, he's at your service. Shall we, my lady?"

Getting out, Alvin offered his hand, and Brittany excitedly took it. She greeted Rodney, who couldn't stop wagging his tail. Alvin covered her up with a blanket and shook the reigns. Alvin's Pride trotted down the road again, jingling all the way.

"This is wonderful," sighed Brittany, resting her head on his shoulder.

Alvin could smell that Brittany was wearing the perfume, Love's Enchanting Spell, that he had gotten her in Paris. A wide grin spread across his face. Before he got too entranced, Alvin jerked up and reached underneath the seat.

"I thought I'd give you your present early."

Brittany eagerly grabbed the gift bag that he offered and opened it up. "Earrings! Oh, Alvin, they're lovely. Thank you!" She searched more and pulled out a gift card to one of her favorite stores.

"I thought you could buy a shirt or something."

"It's enough to get me started shopping. Thank you, Alvin." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving some red lipstick. "I love my presents."

Alvin put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "_I'm glad I spent my money to do this. It's so much better than any old toy._" They drove around the park a few times, then they stopped outside Brittany's house. Alvin walked her to the door.

"I'll see you later at the church."

"Uh-huh. Thank you for a magical afternoon," she said dreamily.

Rodney peered at them from the sleigh. His eyes focused on something green that was hanging out from Alvin's back pocket. He remembered what Alvin had wanted to do with that and jumped out. He ran towards Alvin and pulled the green thing out with his teeth.

"Whoah! Rodney, what are you doing?"

He wagged his tail and stepped back. Then he jumped so high that he nearly sailed over their heads. Alvin saw what was in Rodney's mouth and smacked himself on the forehead.

"I forgot about that! Do it again."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

Rodney obeyed and was able to jump above their heads this time.

"Mistletoe," Alvin replied, raising his eyebrows. He kissed her right as the mistletoe was leaving their heads.

Brittany looked at Rodney. "Can you pretty please do that one more time?"

Rodney was all too happy to comply, and Brittany kissed Alvin.

She lingered at the door frame before walking in. "Until tonight."

Alvin nodded, and she shut the door. Alvin reached down and rapidly pet Rodney. "Who's the best dog in world? Huh? Who?"

Behind the stage at church, Eleanor quivered from nervousness. _"I thought I could do this, but now I'm not so sure. I don't want to mess this performance up."_ She stared at the props and scenery that surrounded her. The story Jeanette told her came flooding back with each object she saw. A Voice inside her said, "_Remember, Mary was just a scared, ordinary girl like you. I have faith in you that you'll succeed._" Eleanor felt a draft and turned to see that the window was cracked open. One lonely star was twinkling. She smiled and suddenly didn't feel so scared.

"Eleanor, are you ready?" the boy playing Gabriel asked her, fixing his wings.

"Yes. I've never been more ready to do anything else."

The peace that Eleanor felt lasted throughout the play. She acted just as she did in front of Jeanette. At the scene where Mary accepted Gabriel's message, she gave herself goosebumps. Her performance moved the whole audience, and she received a standing ovation.

"I'm so proud of you!" Miss Miller gave her a huge hug after the service was over.

"You were wonderful, Eleanor!" Theodore jumped for joy.

"Thank you, everyone. It really wasn't that hard once I thought about what the real Mary had to go through. She was the amazing one. Plus, Someone was with me the whole time." Eleanor gratefully took her purse from Brittany. "Is everyone ready to open gifts?"

They murmured in agreement and clambered into Miss Miller's car. Dave drove back in his own car, so he could pick up Rodney. The Chipmunks didn't want him to miss out on the fun. On the way back, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sang Christmas carols. Eleanor got changed from her costume once she was home, and Miss Miller put dinner in the oven.

Theodore was the first one to open his present. Eleanor thought he would love an ice cream maker and a new cookie tray, since due to the season his favorite one was quite worn. Brittany bought Alvin a new Wii game that he had wanted, and Alvin was quite appreciative. Jeanette gave Simon some things that he wanted for his inventions and a new set of notebooks. The Chipmunks gave Miss Miller a soft blue robe and some bath supplies. Dave had just opened his gift.

"Miss Miller, I am at a loss for words." Dave held up what she had given him. "Your gift is so….."

"I had the same reaction when I saw the commercial for it. I said, 'Now there is something David could use. I'm sure his poor feet could use the Foot Washer Deluxe to scrub his feet clean in the tub or shower.' "

"I sure… could," Dave nodded.

Eleanor leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Dave. We can return it for you. Jeanette saved the box."

Dave nodded his thanks.

"Now open ours, Dave," Alvin eagerly handed him a large box.

Dave ripped off the wrapping paper. "Oh, wow! It's the new laptop bag that I wanted!" He pulled something out of one of the pockets. "And a cell phone case to replace the one I lost. Thank you so much, boys!" Theodore and Simon explained to him later that the gift was mostly from Alvin.

Simon gave Jeanette his present next. "Now I made this present before I got a chance to buy you the other one. I hope you like it."

"If it's from you, I know I will." Jeanette read the card that went with it.

"_Dear Jeanette, I must be frank with you. I have spent the past few weeks racking my brain, trying to come up with the perfect present for you. Our friendship means so much to me, and I wanted to buy you a special present to demonstrate my deep appreciation for you. Then I realized something. The only thing that you seem to enjoy the most in this world is the company of others. Therefore, I can only offer you myself."_

Jeanette eagerly opened the present that Simon had made. Inside was a day-by-day calendar planner. She flipped through the pages and saw that Simon had written in entries on various days throughout the year. The entries read something like this, "Read a book with Simon. Go to the movies with the Chipmunks. Watch the birds with Simon." There were also some handmade coupons in the front pocket of the calendar that had sayings such as, "Give this to someone and receive one free afternoon together doing whatever you choose."

With tears in her eyes, she opened the other box. Her voice cracked, "A pair of binoculars. To watch the birds. Thank you, Simon. This is the best gift ever!" She gave him a huge hug, nearly knocking him over, along with their glasses.

Theodore shyly gave Eleanor her present next. "I thought you might like it because you played Mary in the play," he explained after Eleanor had pulled out a small silver cross necklace.

"It's just what I wanted, Theodore! Now I can always remember the story of Jesus."

Brittany had been quietly watching from the couch, disappointed that she had no gifts to open, when Alvin plopped a box in her lap. "What's this? You already gave me my presents."

"There was one more that I saved. Calm down, the present isn't going to walk away."

"A necklace to match my earrings!" She gave him a kiss. "You're so sweet."

Sighing, Alvin replied, "Not as sweet as you."

"Ahem," Simon said from behind him, "I hate to break up your tender moment, but Theodore and I have something to give you."

Theodore handed it to him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Even after I've been so greedy about presents this year? After watching how happy I was able to make everyone, I'm perfectly happy with what I have. Really."

"You don't have to feel guilty accepting presents from others, Alvin," Theodore explained. "It made us feel good buying it for you."

"Just open it," coaxed Simon.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Alvin rapidly unwrapped it to reveal, "The Veloci-machine 5000! WAHOO!"

"Alvin, wait!" Dave called. "You can't go outside to try it now. It's dark and cold. There's snow on the ground. Alvin, come back inside. Don't open that box. ALVIIIINNN!"

"Samuel, would you please take this bag of trash out for me?"

"Sure, Mom." Samuel zipped up his coat and walked out the door, nearly tripping over a box. "What's this?" After looking around, Samuel brought it inside.

"What's that?" Mrs. Hines asked.

"It's a present addressed to me."

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say," he replied, opening it up. Then he gasped. "It's that cool new skateboard that I saw on TV!" He ran to get a knife to open the box up.

Mrs. Hines wiped the tears from her eyes. She watched her son eagerly take it out.

"Look, it glows in the dark! Hey, Marcus, come look at what we got for Christmas!"

She looked up towards heaven and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
